Simply Love Struck
by OMG Theo James
Summary: After living in Canada her entire life Kate learns that her and her sister Lilly are moving to Montana with her parents for three years. With no questions asked Kate is now a Country Chic instead of an Ice Cold Chic which is what she wants. Her life seems to get better when she meets the ranch's resident's son Humphrey. But she knows she's not supposed to have any chemistry.


Chapter One

I looked out my window as we drove out of town to what would soon be my new house for a few years. It seemed only four hours ago I told my friends I was moving and would be back in three years. My dad owned a farm residence in Montana and had gotten a notice only four weeks ago was what it felt like. he told my mom after he got the letter that it would be good to take Lilly and I out of the town for a couple years to experience the world more. But that only meant that I was going to be working on a farm day and night once school started.

I had prepared myself by simply telling myself that I was going to be the new student at a new school of High scholars and usually immature boys. I watched as Lilly watched Frozen on her iPhone she had gotten a little over a few months ago. I loved my old school and going snowboarding with my friends after school, but now I would have to be picking up horse shit after school. I had no choice but to go with my dad to live in Montana or else he would loose the farm to some wealthy man who was going to sell the land and dig for oil.

My mother who was a pure blonde knew how I felt about the change and talked to him about it but he Sadly didn't change his answer. So here I am stuck in a car with an Australian Shepard puppy sleeping on my lap. With headphones pressed to my ears. And my IPod placed into the jacket pocket of my Hollister jacket. My mom turned her head to face the back of the car to face my sister and I. "Kate, honey your slouching." I straightened my poster and hung my curled short light brown hair behind my ear.

"There you go. Don't you see how young and beautiful you are?" I nodded and scratched the nail polish of my finger nails. I turned my head and stared at my reflection in the window. I was a tall light brown haired sixteen year old just starting my first year as an 11th grader. I gazed down at my shirt which was a gift from my friend. It was a grey long sleeved v neck shirt with doves flying in the middle below the buttons, my light blue super skinny jeans were covered in dog hair and a few holes from previous happenings.

I tightened my shoe laces on my grey converse and closed my eyes and before I knew it. It was already dark outside and we had arrived. My dad parked the car and I got out holding Mist in my arms as I placed her on the ground to pee whilst I grabbed my suitcase. I stood still in the night wind whilst I breathed in the breeze flinging my curls this way and that. "Don't just stand there! Come get you're other suitcases and bags." My mother shouted whilst she grabbed her large suitcase for the trunk. I sighed.

I loved nature. I was always the type of girl who would have book about plants and flowers in her room. I just had a common connection whenever I was around something I could feel and touch with my imagination. I used to never love nature as much as I do now if it weren't for my grandfather who got me started. It was only after he died I had started getting the visions and connections whenever I was outside. My mother thought I was crazy always complaining about how nobody ever treats nature the way people think it should be treated. I was only eleven then so who knows what was going through my eleven year old mind.

"Eve-" My dad started to say as he put his delicate white hands in front of my mom, but I would always interrupt him on talking to her since I only knew he was going to try to calm her down since he was on my side. I grabbed the heavy duffel bag my dad was holding and heaved it on my shoulder while I headed towards the front door. My sister was holding her plush Olaf when trudged inside.

"Katie, wanna play with me?" Lilly asked holding out her hand whilst she grinned cutely. My sister was only seven, and was a bit of an attention hog but you couldn't blame her, she has a short attention span. "Sorry Lilly not right now." I responded and ruffling her white blonde hair. "Well how about afterwards?" She asked. I laughed and grabbed my duffle once more.

"We all have to unpack. Even you." She handed me Olaf and laughed. "But I already have." She whined. I handed Olaf back to Her and started to trudge up the surprisingly carpet stairs. "But Katie," Lilly continued to whine, grabbing on to my converse still on my foot. "I really wanna play with you." She released my foot making me loose half of my good balance.

"It's getting late Lilly you should help Mom unpack and then get yourself into bed." I suggested. She dropped her hands from being in the air and sighed. "Fine." Lilly bent down to pick up Olaf which she had dropped to hold my foot instead. "But i'll only do it cause I love you sissy." Was the bittersweet reply I got. "Seven year olds" I heaved under my breath, quietly so Lilly wouldn't hear.

Mist staggered up the stairs and literally slipped on the wood oak flooring in the hallway. Jeez was my dog clumsy. I heard an ear Piercing laugh downstairs and figure Lilly has just turned the Plasma television on and put her favorite movie of all time in the DVD player. I sat my heavy bags on my queen sized bed and sat down. Mist barked as she slid around in the hallway trying to get a grip of the carpet in my room as she quickly past. I looked in the mirror on my new dresser. My short hair was still perfectly curled with my wand and in place. But there were bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I'm tired as hell.

I slip my arms out of my jacket and reach in my suitcase for a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I slip them on and leave my long sleeve shirt on. I move my duffel and suitcase to the other side of my room. I pull my short hair into a hair clipped bun. I pull back the covers on my bed and open my window to let the fresh air come rolling in and lull me to sleep.

I sit on the edge of my bed and place my head in my hands, sighing to myself. "Mist, time for bed!" I shout hoping Mist will come staggering in but she doesn't. "Mist?" I call again but no answer. Where could that dog could've gone? I walk back downstairs to find Lilly in her flannel pajamas holding something furry and alive her arms. "Lilly." I say annoyed as I grab Mist.

"What?" she asks sounding innocent. "It's time for bed Sis." I say ending with a yawn. "Maybe for you. I'm more hyper and full of energy than the road runner in the Lunney Tunes Cartoons." She puts her hands on her hips and presses play on her movie. "Alright stay up, fine with me. But don't come crying to me tomorrow morning when your tired and have no sleep." I answer heading upstairs. She'll learn. I say hesitantly.

I slip under the warm covers, and lay my head back on my pillow whilst watching Mist move around the blankets on the other side of the bed. I giggle. I simply feel like a normal girl but I know I won't at this new High School. I will feel like a Marshon to these High Scholars. I shut my tired eyes for sleep and listen as a Crow cries throughout the night. As the wind rustles the trees. As an owl Hoo's on in a tree. The night has so many pleasant things to offer but I take Sleep from it.


End file.
